YPC549
is the 49th and final episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, ''including the 194th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The final battle concludes as Pretty Cure 5 continue to fight with Desperaia. But Nozomi realizes something and attempts to seek comfort for their enemy. '' Summary The girls attempt to separate Desperaia's shadows from the ground as they had in the past but it doesn't work this time. They continue to fight, destroying some with brute force but they keep reforming and returning. Desperaia catches Dream while the shadows attempt to attack Natts and the others, only to be blocked by Mint using her shields to protect them. Suddenly, Dream appears in a dream world where Coco asks her not to fight. He doesn't wish for her to get harmed. Dream is able to see past this, however, pushing the fake Coco away from her as Coco voices his confidence in Nozomi, stating he would always stand by her decisions. The light from their Pinky Catch drives away the shadows while Dream confesses to Coco that she loves him because he is so kind. Desperaia asks the girls why they don't give up or lose their powers, and they claim it's because they aren't scared of her. It's then Dream realizes that like them, Desperaia has a heart just like anyone else and she slowly approaches her. Desperaia seems startled for a moment, but Dream changes back into Nozomi and shocked, Desperaia asks why she would do this knowing that she could attack her. Nozomi claims she wishes to talk with her for a moment and the shadows slowly start to vanish. She asks Nozomi if she was ever afraid before, and she claims that she has always been- but even knowing that she is fine. Taking Nozomi's hint, the others return to their normal forms and approach to talk to Desperaia and slowly Nozomi is able to calm her down enough to speak to her. She asks Desperaia for her hand, but suddenly Kawarino appears and attacks her. Desperaia stops Kawarino and tells him that she wishes to hear more, alarming him and causing the despair puddle to appear beneath him, allowing Bloody to appear and grab him. He drags Kawarino away to the world of despair with him. This shocks Desperaia and the world surrounding them starts to break apart. With her despair fading away she is no longer able to control the power. She asks the Cures to seal it with her and they agree, creating a butterfly using the power of Five Explosion without Milk's power, then Desperaia apologizes to Coco and the others for what she did and returns to them the Collet. The Cures seal the world and Desperaia goes into it, along with the building owned under Nightmare. Later, everyone goes to spend time at Karen's house while Jii-ya is away on vacation. Everyone is very hungry and they decide it's now time for them to choose a new King. Milk suggest they choose both Coco and Natts because together they are an unbeatable team and everyone agrees with this. Natts and Coco are shocked though since the Palmier Kingdom has never had two kings before. Komachi and Natts wash dishes together, and Komachi mentions that although she did gain an award for effort regarding her book, she knows she still has a long way to go. Natts tells her that despite the hardships she continues to rewrite her book and refused to give up, while he always looked to the past and was unable to get over it. As thanks, Natts hands Komachi his key necklace and allows her to keep it. Meanwhile, Nozomi and Coco are outside and Nozomi reminds him of his promise to invite her back to the Palmier Kingdom after its restored. He vows to build a great Kingdom for her to visit. After eating the Fairies decide it is time to go. But first, the girls release their butterflies from their Pinky Catches to open the portal back to the Kingdom. Before they go, Nozomi suddenly realizes what her dream is and quickly tells everyone: She dreams that one day she can become a Teacher like Coco. Since that moment everyone has been helping her learn various things to help her reach her maximum potential. After they all leave, Nozomi tries very hard to become a teacher- but her test scores don't go very well with her dream so she continues to seek guidance from her friends. Sometimes Rin would be stuck with a design and comes to everyone just the same, and sometimes Urara fails an audition but finds comfort from them. Sometimes Komachi gets stuck for ideas but she finds peace when she is with the others, and Karen often wonders if it is okay for her to be interested in the Medical Field but when she comes to be with everyone else she realizes she is happy. They are all trying their best. Major Events *Desperaia reveals despite having her wish granted by the Dream Collet of eternal youth and beauty, she isn't happy and still filled with despair. *The Cures make a deal with Desparaia to stop their attack due to being sorry for her and she'll never attack the Earth again. *As the Arena Dimension collapses, the Cures seal Desparia in eternally as Nightmare's office building is destroyed in the real world. *The Palmier fairies, including Coco, Natts, and Milk, return home and the Five Lights depart the five Cures to open the way. *The Yes! 5 Cures move on with their lives. **Urara is revealed to have failed the audition that she was practicing for prior. *This marks the end of ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and was succeeded by [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]] (the sequel of ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5) taking its initial time slot. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Desperaia *Kawarino *Bloody *Kowaina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes